indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Isis Paige
Paige, Isis - Shop owner and psychic Appears in Ceremony in Death Personal Information *'General Description:' An exotic Amazon with cheekbones that could have carved wood *'Hair:' Red *'Eyes:' Black *'Height:' over 6 feet (+ 182.88 cm) *'Weight:' 170 pounds (77.11 kg) *'Relationships:' Charles Forte Introduction Appears in Ceremony in Death and Ritual in Death; co-owner of Spirit Quest with Charles Forte Description *An exotic Amazon with with gypsy curls of flaming red, round black eyes, and cheekbones that could have carved wood.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 75 **Onyx eyesRitual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 44 (black eyes)Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 62 **Her flaming hair fell in mad curls nearly to her waist; her face was bold, broad featured with skin of a dull, dreamy gold.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 45 *Skin was soft gold of a mixed-race heritage *Over six feet tall and a well-packed and curvy one-seventy *Her voice is accented and throaty *Graceful, like an athlete - Mavis dubs here 'Amazon Queen', AQ for short; she moved gracefully, athletically, an Amazon goddess of considerable height and generous curves.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 45 *Trina said that it would be hard to improve her looks. Personality *Lives by the code: 'And it harm none' Interesting Facts *Studied at the Kijinsky Institute in Prague; her psychic abilities are documented.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 79 **Eve received a detailed report on Isis from this institute; it read that Isis was off the charts.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 179 *Isis said she recognized Eve from another time, another place.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 77 *Roarke and Isis have some connection; she said she also knew him from another time and place - according to Isis, he saved her life once.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 156, 157 In Ritual in Death, when he took her hand, he felt a frisson of something; some connection. She said that once, in another life, they sought comfort together for more than talk.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 45 She said they knew each other, and loved very well though Isis was not his love, his only; he found her (Eve) then as he found her again, and always will.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 45 Ritual in Death *Isis agreed to go to the Roarke Palace Hotel with Roarke, where Ava Marsterson was murdered, to see if she could help with discovering the murderers.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 46 After the ritual, she was able to identify the murderers by their ID photos.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 66 *Isis gave Roarke a small white silk bag tied with a silver cord; it contained stones and flowery things. She told him it was a protection charm and asked him to carry it when they went into the room together. Roarke took it but slipped it into Eve's jacket pocket before she entered the room.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 52, 62, 85 *She is a witch with certain powers. When Roarke was fatigued, she placed her hand on his head and he felt a warm flow, a slow and steady build of stamina.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 60 She can, to some degree, see what is in the mind of another.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 78, 247, 248; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 61 References Ceremony in Death, pp. 8, 77-80 Paige, Isis Paige, Isis